


The beginning of something great

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Light Angst, Percy Jackson References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natsu doesn't want to stay at Camp Half-Blood. His father is in Hades, and someone has to save him! He didn't care about being recognized by his divine parent! He wanted Igneel. Fortunately, there is someone who can change his mind.[...]"He died a hero. The judges in Hades will surely take this into account and... that's why you want to leave, didn't you? You want to go to Hades. ""I didn't say that!""It's the only reasonable explanation - continued Lucy, approaching him, so much so that their faces were a few centimeters away - You have the sword, the backpack, and probably some nectar and ambrosia stolen from the infirmary. You don't have another family. So, either you have no spirit of conservation and you really hate being here... or you want to try to save Igneel's soul. "He should have denied it, or tell her a lie. But Natsu was not able to do it.“What would you do in my place?""If my father ended up in Hades, I would leave him to rot there."[...]"Natsu, going to the underworld is not something to joke about. You could ask Laxus.""But I want you, not Laxus."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fairy Tail Fantasies





	The beginning of something great

_Igneel coughed up blood. He was holding Natsu's hands with the last strength he had left, looking at him with love._

_"Go away, Natsu - Igneel said - Save yourself!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"We can't both survive. And if I have to use my last breath for something useful ... I want it to be to save you."_

_Tears were blurring Natsu's vision._

_"Dad..."_

_"Natsu...please...go."_

It was a quiet night. The bonfire had recently been extinguished, and no one was to be seen around. 

Above all, Erza was nowhere to be seen, thus leaving Natsu the chance to sneak away undisturbed. 

The boy was near the tables when he heard a voice behind him, "You can't leave the Camp."

Natsu jumped. He took the sword, ready to fight. He relaxed, seeing that it was just Lucy. Aphrodite's daughter stared at him with her arms crossed, and she might have looked threatening if she hadn't been in her pajamas.

"Who says that?" 

"Makarov, the harpies, Argos, and half of the monsters out there," replied the demigod. 

"I can handle myself."

"How long will you do it? - she asked - You have no training, you still don't know how to use the sword without looking like a brute and you attract more monsters than any other demigod I've ever known. Even more than Laxus, and he is the son of Zeus."

It seemed reasonable. Maybe a little too much.

Natsu wrinkled his nose, "Are you using your charmspeak on me?" 

Lucy had used it the first time they met, to try to calm Natsu down. The demigod was still shocked by his father's death, and was violent with everyone.

It had taken the intervention of Aphrodite's daughter to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

"I'm not sure it would work: you don't listen to anyone," Lucy replied.

"Hey, I listen to Erza!" 

"Just because you are afraid of her!" 

"It's not true!"

"Several dryads and some of Ares' children would say otherwise." The other muttered a _but no one here minds his business?_ , while with his eyes, he made sure that there was no Argos nearby. 

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here." 

"Your father... your mortal father ... - she specified since Igneel and Natsu were not really related - He knew you'd be safe here, and he did everything in his power to let you come here. Don't make his sacrifice in vain. "

Maybe she really was using the charmspeak. If anyone else had said such a thing, Natsu would have been angry, and the conversation would soon degenerate.

But with Lucy, he couldn't get angry. It just wasn't possible. 

"Igneel died because I wasn't fast enough," he said, pain in his voice.

"You were two against seven monsters, you've been here for a long time." 

“But I didn't do anything: Igneel protected me with this ... - he declared, showing the sword he was holding - Screaming at me, _run away, run towards the Camp_. I should have stayed with him."

"You would be dead."

"At least, he wouldn't be alone now!" 

“He died a hero. The judges in Hades will surely take this into account and... that's why you want to leave, didn't you? You want to go to Hades. "

"I didn't say that!" 

"It's the only reasonable explanation - continued Lucy, approaching him, so much so that their faces were a few centimeters away - You have the sword, the backpack, and probably some nectar and ambrosia stolen from the infirmary. You don't have another family. So, either you have no spirit of conservation and you really hate being here... or you want to try to save Igneel's soul. "

He should have denied it, or tell her a lie. But Natsu was not able to do it. 

“What would you do in my place?" Natsu asked, hoping she could understand him. After all, she too had a mortal parent to worry about, didn't she?

"If my father ended up in Hades, I would leave him to rot there."

Natsu stared at her, speechless. He didn't expect that answer. 

So Lucy explained, “Jude never wanted children. He was only happy when Aphrodite was with him. But I was born, and she left. He hates me for it. "

"It's not fair" 

"No, it is not. But Jude loves Aphrodite too much to blame her. He would throw himself off a cliff to be able to see her again. - Lucy walked away, looking towards the burnt wood of the bonfire - I tried not to hate him. I really tried. But that man is obsessed with two things: work and Aphrodite. There is no place for me in his life. "

"Your father is an idiot, " Natsu said. He was convinced of it. How could a parent ignore their child in favor of their obsessions? Igneel would never do that.

“Makarov says so too. But I didn't want to tell you about him: what I want to tell you is that going to the Underworld is difficult, few demigods have succeeded. Others died, like Piritoo." 

"Who?" 

"Theseus's best friend." 

"Who?"

“Forget it… Natsu, wait to be recognized by your mother or father. In the meantime, train. Make friends. You will need them if you want to go to the Underworld."

Natsu thought for a while. Then he said, "If I go, would you come with me?" 

"Do you really want to have a daughter of Aphrodite with you?" Lucy asked stupidly, looking at him. 

The young hero looked at her with a deadly serious expression. He wasn't kidding her.

"Why shouldn't I want you with me? You are strong! You could convince me to eat the fish and I would even thank you!"

"Natsu, going to the underworld is not something to joke about. You could ask Laxus."

"But I want you, not Laxus." 

Lucy's cheeks blushed slightly, "Well ... I'd love to accompany you, Natsu. In future. Maybe, with a better plan than _just find Hades' entrance and messes with Charon."_

The smile Natsu gave her could have brightened the Camp Half-Blood. 

_Mhm...he should be a son of Apollo._

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
